miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Travelers' Hub
The Travelers' Hub is a region in Miitopia, located at the very center of the world. It is first accessible after beating the Dark Lord in Karkaton. This serves as the main location for finding new quests. It also serves as most of the post-Dark Lord game. The player can also check the percentage of their collected medals by talking to the Town Guide at the entrance. Town Guide The first Mii to greet the player when they first arrive at Travelers' Hub. After the player beats the game, they will tell them the percentage of the medals they've collected so far if they agree to show him their medal collection. Traveler "A traveler in need of assistance who found a way to the Hub." The main source of new quests (and thus, more items and gold). Travelers come in various appearances, jobs and even levels. Three quest-giving travelers are randomly-generated each real-time day. Some ask the player to do simple errands like delivering a present to an NPC Mii, some ask the player to travel through a specific dungeon, and some ask the player to escort the Traveler while traveling through a specific dungeon. These Travelers are more likely to be recruitable when the player talks to them again after completing their favors (if the player chooses to recruit them when the prompt shows up), with the only confirmed exception from this category being the delivery Travelers. Travelers based on unique NPCs (the Youngest Fab Fairy, the Worried Explorer, and the Quizmaster) always have their own type of quest based on the character instead of being decided randomly, though the quest locations tend to be still random. Unlike the randomly-generated Travelers, these NPCs remain unrecruitable. Prior to the post-game, the player has to collect Sky Scraper Jewels from completing preset quests from this region, presumably as a way to introduce the Hub's "quest" mechanic to players. Lost Friend "Loves going sightseeing, but somehow always winds up in the wrong place." A character that only appears when the player decides to take a quest with the objective of rescuing a Traveler's missing friend. As its role name suggests, this Mii ends up getting separated from their friend (the quest giver) and thus getting lost in a random temporary dungeon, where their face ends up attached to a boss monster. So, boss battles involving the Lost Friend allow the guest Mii that temporarily accompany the party to participate. As mentioned before, the Lost Friend won't appear in the game until the player takes a quest involving said Mii, so it's not possible to preemptively recast this character in the Mii Cast menu until said condition is fulfilled. Abducted Friend "Whisked away by a monster, leaving a worried friend behind." A variant of a Traveler's friend who, as its role name suggests, is captured by a monster. Despite the different wording, quests involving this Mii and the Lost Friend share the same objective: Find a Traveler's friend inside a temporary dungeon, where said friend's face ends up on a boss monster. If the quest giver joins the party for that quest, he/she will get to fight alongside the player's party. Because their appearance is triggered by taking a quest involving this type of NPC, it's not possible to preemptively recast them in the Mii Cast menu until said condition is fulfilled. Quest types There are a few quest types given by Travelers. 'Adventure' The most common quest type, denoted with a paper icon and a difficulty name when the player walks close to a Traveler with this request. Despite the different wording of the request (dependent on the Traveler's personality trait), all quests belonging to this type involve the party traveling into a temporary dungeon to defeat a boss monster hiding there. The boss monster can either be a rare, powerful variant of a certain species, possess the client's face, or possess the client's friend's face. Depending on their request, the client may join the party temporarily. However, if the client's face is attached to the boss monster, the player will be left fighting with their usual party sans the client. After clearing a quest of this type, it is possible to recruit the client that requested it. The client will have preset weapon and clothing (the former can only be seen earlier if they became a temporary party member) and level (based on the quest level) as well as preset personality not previously seen until the player recruits them. 'Errand' Denoted with a gift box icon. Usually pops up one at a time whenever the Travelers' Hub updates the quest list, this quest type involves the player delivering a package or gift to a random talkable NPC found throughout Miitopia. Similarly to the "present" event in the Inn, the receiver's reaction varies depending on the package/gift given, however it doesn't influence the quest success or reward. 'Dessert Hunt' Exclusive to Youngest Fab Fairy. Like the common "adventure" quest type, it involves the party going into a temporary dungeon to fight a boss monster. The Youngest Fab Fairy will always accompany the party when this quest is taken, and her reward is always in the form of some grub. 'Snurp Hunt' Exclusive to the Worried Explorer. It's much like an "adventure" quest type, and is denoted by the same icon, but all monsters encountered belong to the Snurp species (except for encounters triggered via certain events). The boss battle consists of two common Snurps plus either a Rich Snurp, a Delicious Snurp, a Very Rare Snurp, two Gold Snurps alongside a Rich Snurp, two Tasty Snurps alongside a Delicious Snurp, or two Rare Snurps alongside a Very Rare Snurp. At higher difficulties, the two Gold, Tasty, and Rare variants are replaced with the stronger ones (which makes two common Snurps plus three giant Snurps), though it's also possible for the boss battle to involve all three "giant Snurp" variants. No quest rewards are gained from this type of quest, as the reward is part of the quest itself. 'Quiz Battle' Exclusive to Quizmaster, denoted with the Quizmaster's hat as the quest icon. Like "errand"-type quests, this quest doesn't involve battling monsters. Instead, the Quizmaster requests the player to visit them in a random temporary dungeon where the player has to take on three quiz challenges. The quizzes are randomized per challenge (even if the player fails and retries), so the player has to be ready for all quiz types from various difficulties, especially the final challenge, where the quiz type is always "Quiz Remix", meaning the player has to face against three consecutive questions each with a random quiz type and difficulty. Clock Manipulating Due to the fact that the player will receive new quests every 24 hours, some players have attempted to adjust their 3DS clocks to refresh the travelers' hub quests faster. However, adjusting the 3DS clock in any way will reset the 24-hour timer. and it won't resume until the next day, thus halting the player's progress in the post-game. The 24-hour timer controls not only the quests, but also the daily survey, and the refreshing of the bosses in New Lumos. Trivia *This is the only region to have no region map of its own, and thus, the only region to have no explorable stages. *Unlocking this region will activate the "sickness" mechanic that lasts for the whole game. *Lost/Abducted Friends will be shown wearing the clothing of Travelers in the Mii Cast menu, however, while being rescued, they will wear clothing identical to some male Greenhorne residents. *In the "Snurp Hunt," if your whole party is max level, then the snurps in the dungeon will be replaced with their bigger variant. *Adventure quest levels are determined by the party member with the highest level in the Inn. Gallery qr for town guide.jpg|QR code for the Mii representing the Town Guide (see this page's Town Guide section). travelers hub.jpg|The Town Guide standing by the entrance to Travelers' Hub. travelers hub quests.jpg|Two NPC-based Travelers with their own quest bubble. traveler npc.jpg|An example of a Traveler that can be found in this region. Traveler's_Friend_Example.JPG|An example of a Lost Friend. abducted friend.jpg|Example of an Abducted Friend. Recruit_a_Traveler_Example.JPG|The message shown when asked to whether recruit a traveler or not Example of a Traveler at the Hub..JPG|An example of a traveler encountered in the Traveler’s Hub. travelers hub new quests.jpg|Notification about new Travelers (and thus new quests) that pop up each day. Worried Explorer in Miis that need help 2.JPG|An Errand-type quest giver, an Adventure-type quest giver, and the Worried Explorer needing help Single Traveler Needing Help.JPG|One quest giver needing help (this will happen if there are not enough slots for three new travelers) Traveler's hub quest reward.JPG|An example of a quest you can accept. A traveler's friend.JPG|An example of a completed quest: The Lost/Abducted Friend reunited with their friend. IMG_20190302_070150.jpg|Example of the Errand, unfortunately the Mii receiving the gift doesn't like it at all. D3yZBtgUIAENuLL.jpg|An example of an errand, where a gift being sent where the recipient wasn't too pleased Category:Map Category:Miitopia Category:Postgame